Demonata: Portsmith
by Dadread
Summary: I just wanted a regular life, god dammit. Couldn't I just have that one thing? Friends, a home, a regular education. But no, one incident at a party later, and we're all back in hell. All of us. The exact fucking opposite of what I DIDN'T want. Rated M for language, violence, gore, and possible content.
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_… Shit._

You ever have those moments where you just want everything to be what you like it to be? Like everything is going along as smoothly and at the pace you can go with? You got your cash, a nice home, maybe even a nice date you have planned. Homework doesn't even stress you out 'cause it's so damn easy. No demons or supernatural events and abilities. No people close to you on the brink of death, insanity, or even both. Well y'know what? I fucking envy you.

My name is Franklyn Steinberg, though people call me Frankenstein. Y'know, like that story of the crazy doctor that Shelley chick published in the 1800s. Only way I know that is that guys at school always say that women have no place in science fiction or anything remotely relevant to their interests. Me and a couple other sensible people proved them wrong. Those same sensible people became my friends. Anyways, people call me Frankenstein because they all think I'm into all that morbid, blood-and-guts, "I rob graves for body parts" garbage. It's not… _all _true. Whenever I hear that "I get really into blood and guts" I think "I _literally_ get into blood and guts," because you see… well, I kill demons.

That is to say I used to kill demons. I was raised by my older sis after our parents died of "mysterious circumstances" (though every so often I'd hear her say 'Damn you, Klu...'). We got so fed up with that life that we faked our deaths and moved to Northwilde, Florida. Pretty decent place, Northwilde. It's a small town, quaint little neighborhoods, and the people are actually nice. The kids at Northwilde High are obviously a different and less tolerable topic. Do you have any ungodly idea what it's like to have a third of your classes make sex jokes every chance they get? But I digress.

Or I might not actually be, 'cause Northwilde High's actually where my story starts. So buckle up, you ungrateful bastards, 'cause I'm gonna tell you how I, Franklyn Cecil Steinberg, saved your asses from the demon world.

_It all started with a party..._


	2. Plans

_Chapter 2: Plans_

_BvvvVVVvvvt. BvvvVVVvvvt. BvvvVVVvvvt._

Groaning, I struggle to pull my phone out of the Crane Game for claustrophobes that is my jeans pocket and look at the barely lit screen:_ Ellie Reinhaus is now calling. _Rolling my eyes, I press the "Answer" button and bring the phone to my ear. You dumbass, I think to myself as I immediately jerk it away as fast as possible.

_"FRANKLYN, MEET ME AT THE FRONT GATE, ASAP. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THINGS," _erupted the explosively excited voice I decided to hang out with, among others. Ellie would definitely be considered the leader in the sense that she keeps us organized. Parties, movies, random get-togethers, she'll plan it all, and make sure our asses are on track while doing it. She's a cool girl, one of the only two people that calls me Franklyn more often than Franky or Frankenstein, and she's cute. I'd probably say that about all of my friends but it's not a lie. It would never be.

"Front gat- that's on the other side of school where I am, are you fucking kidding me?" I reply with disbelief. Don't get me wrong, I'd probably do so without question, but the campus is like a fifth of a mile long, and I have about seven pounds worth of papers on my back, so I'm not that willing to walk.

"Aw, c'mon, Frank. This is a serious thing. W- oh, hold on, Christy wants to talk to you." There were sounds of the phone being handed from one hand to another before Christy greeted me with, "What's up, nerd?" Christina "Christy" Zamora… I would say she's one of the most fashionable girls of the group of friends I'm in. She's also the one girl that I'm actually scared of. No joke, she will throw me to the floor and put me in an arm/headlock in less than a minute, and it will _hurt. _I may be holding back by a _lot_, but god damn, she was close to breaking bones.

"You do realize that you, as well as all of our friends, are nerds in their own right, right?" I reply.

"And do _YOU _realize that _she's_ here with us right now?" She retorted. Shit, she got me.

_She _would be the one girl that I may or may not have had a crush on for about five months now, which doesn't help that she's one of my friends and we hang out almost every day. We just get along so well, me and her. Same sense of humor, same taste in shows, we've recommended movies both good and incredibly shitty that the other should watch. She even invited me to her house to play some of each other's games. You see what's happening, right? I've been meaning to ask her out to a movie, especially this really good one that's coming out in two weeks, but I could never get the chance nor the courage. You'd think an ex-demon killer would have the balls to ask a girl out, but no, I just _had_ to be sixteen. She's just so sweet, pure, nice. I'm new to this whole love thing, so I'm a bit worried I'll screw up somehow.

With a sigh of defeat, I readjust the bag on my shoulders and tell Christy, "Fine. I'm on my way."

"Cool, see you in a few," she said, and hung up. I'm hoping she gave Ellie her phone back right after.

I look at myself in a nearby window, immediately brushing some of my copper hair to the side. I mutter to myself angrily, "Get a fucking haircut once in a while, why don't you?" as my eyes wander down to my actual face. I wouldn't say I hate my looks, more like an "I could do better than this" kind of feeling. Mainly because of my acne. Brushing off the self-consciousness, I turn away from the window and, once again, readjust my bag.

Thus, I began walking from the football field's parking lot, where I was just on the verge of opening my car door, all the way to the front gate, where Ellie and Christy were waiting with the others. By then, I was a bit short of breath and my glasses were slipping from the sweat. I would like to point out that I am not that physically fit. I've never passed a mile run in P.E. and I've never lifted anything above 25 pounds in the normal world. The only physical thing I'm good at doing is tennis and kicking demon ass.

"Jesus, Franky, did you run or something?" Christy asked, and I gave her my usual friendly "fuck you" glare.

"I got here… as fast… as I could… Now, what the fuck… did you guys want…?" I say as I catch my breath, and Ellie smiled as she called for everyone's attention.

"Okay, so since Halloween is coming up, and I know none of us have plans to go outside," she began, casting a joking glance at Leia, who stuck her tongue out at her in response, "I figured that we could have a huge party at someone's house. Obviously, it's going to be on Halloween next Saturday, so I wanted to have an early party this weekend. Maybe have it at ten o'clock and just go from there."

"That's all easy to decide, but where would we even have the party?" asked Irene.

"Why not Franky's house?" Charlie suggested. I panicked inside. My house? Shit, they can't go to my house. It may be a nice house, two stories and all that, but that house is littered with all of my old tomes, spell books, dictionaries, contact lists, and general books on demons and anything about them. Not only that, it's defended by my sister Karen. Karen. The woman that raised me for twelve years. The woman that taught me how to fight and kill demons as if we're killing ants. I remember one time someone tried to break into our house while we were sleeping. The guy may have broken a very valuable vase and woke up Karen. Now he's currently decomposing in our front lawn. None of our neighbors know, obviously, though they take the time to curiously point out the patch of grass that's greener than the rest.

"Yeah, why not? We've never been there before, so we can have a look around while having the party," Ellie agreed.

"We could have a sleepover kind of thing so each of us should bring a sleeping bag, extra clothes, etcetera," Leia added.

"Maybe we could let Franky sleep with Iris," said Anthony Palmer, and the others laughed while I hoped that my cheeks weren't as red as I wanted. Damn you, Anthony. Iris Williams is in fact the girl I am in love with, and there she was, wearing jeans and a plaid button-up over her slightly-faded "Camp Half-Blood" shirt. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail again, but I've seen her let her hair down, and I like that look much better.

"So it's agreed. We'll have the party at Franklyn's house. Everyone bring some kind of food or drinks. Franklyn, would you be able to get decorations?" Ellie asked me.

"... Fine, but I'll have to get through Karen to-"

"Get through me to what?" Chimed a very familiar voice. Good lord, why is she here?

I turn around and, as I expected, my older sister Karen was walking right up to us, wearing a tank top, short shorts, and flip flops, holding her own car keys in her hands.

"I came around to see why you were taking so long to get home. Are you trying to plan something behind my back?" She asked.

"O-Of course not, sis! We were just, uh… um… I mean, they wanted to-"

"This your sister, Franky?"

"Hell yeah, I am! Karen Steinberg, pleased to meetcha," my sister greeted, taking a bow. "No need to compliment my looks, ladies and gentlemen, I already know I'm smoking hot," she added, making an extremely seductive pose. "You can't believe how difficult it is to maintain a body like this after all the - HHMMPPH."

I managed to cover her big mouth with my hand before she let anything slip. I swear to god, I'm honestly amazed that people haven't found out about our past because of this woman. I must've looked really angry, because my friends all had these worried and dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Uh… haha, sorry guys, she might've had a bit to drink," I tell them, hoping they believed it. Probably not. "I'm just gonna take her over here and have a chat with her. I'll be back in a few minutes." Still covering her mouth, I drag her around the corner way out of earshot of the others before I release her. "Are you fucking _crazy?_" I hiss at her.

"The fuck are you talking about?" She asked.

"I have been friends with those guys since freshman year. Not _once_ did I mention our past, and there's no way in hell I will let them know now."

"Oh big deal. What's the worst that can happen?"

"'What's the worse that can happen?' Do you really expect me to casually tell them, 'Hey guys, guess what? I used to kill demons since I was five years old, but I faked my death cause I was tired of it.' Their closest thing to demons is a fucking TV show, none of which is accurate from our perspective, but for them it's terrifying and emotional enough. For me to tell them is to get them involved, and I want none of that."

"Speaking of demons, you know that we're supposed to do that _thing_ before _it_ happens on _that_ day?"

I pinch my nose underneath my glasses. God dammit, that's right. While we were going through the house, Karen and I found a portal, poorly guarded by the skeletons of demons that must've missed dinner. Nothing too big, probably forgotten by the demons on the other side, but to be safe, we perform a quick ritual called the "Li Axil" and place a protective seal on it. We usually do it once every eight months or so, but we figured to do it more often and perform the ritual every four months, meaning we have to do it before Saturday, which, as mentioned before, is in a couple of weeks. Whenever I object to performing, Karen goes off about some possibility that a shit ton of demons might come through and kill people. That shuts me up every time because damn, I was paranoid.

"Fine, but only if you let me and my friends have a party at our place before the ritual," I answer, only to receive a nod and a chop on the head.

"That was for planning without telling me first, but fair enough. Party hard," she said, then turned and walked back to her car, catching the eyes of many along the way.

I walk back to my friends, and it seems that one of them had left while I was talking to my sister. Luke, who I now realize didn't say a thing while I was here. That's kinda strange, he's usually as talkative as the rest of us, or at least more than I. He probably had some sort of problem at home so he left early. Regardless, I look to the others and tell them, "So Karen just gave me permission to have the party at my house."

"Cool, so Franky's house this Saturday at ten?" Ellie repeated, and everyone agreed, then just went our separate ways, either to get food and shit early or get their homework done. Meanwhile, I went all the way back to my car - whoopee - when I thought, "Well, I'm hosting the party. Might as well go all the way with it," then hauled ass to the nearest crafts store.


End file.
